


A Single Step for a Thousand Miles

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Parental Original Female Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Bila paham, semuanya akan berubah setelah ini— atau justru sudah, karena detik itu pula ia sadar kalau beberapa hari yang lalu mereka terlihat canggung dan berkali-kali cari-cari alasan untuk tidak jalan bertiga, mungkin gara-gara ini juga.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Original Female Character, No Sooil | Kuhn/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	A Single Step for a Thousand Miles

Hari pertama di lingkungan yang baru terkadang bisa menjadi terlampau  _ overwhelming _ bagi seseorang, apa lagi jika orang itu seorang remaja menjelang dewasa yang pemalu dan sering kesulitan memulai percakapan dengan orang yang belum dikenal. Karena itulah Umik mengantisipasi Bila akan pulang dengan lemas dan mungkin sedikit sedih karena belum menemukan teman baru.

Tapi putri kesayangannya itu berhasil mengagetkannya ketika di sore hari ia memasuki rumah dengan langkah yang sedikit melompat seperti ada pegas di bawah sepatunya dan mata bersinar cerah walaupun wajahnya lusuh dan kelelahan. 

“Umik aku punya temen! Dua!” serunya riang, dan dalam hati Umik bersyukur putri kecilnya tidak serta merta menjadi remaja yang pendiam dan  _ benci _ orang tuanya dalam perjalanannya beranjak dewasa.

“Oiya?” tanyanya, ikut senang karena  _ syukurlah _ , salah satu kekhawatirannya tentang kehidupan sekolah Bila bisa kemudian sirna.

Bila mengangguk antusias. “Tadi aku takut banget ‘kan, kayak biasanya soalnya aduh malu banget kalo hari pertama. Terus nggak tau, mungkin aku keliatan kasian banget gitu kali ya, Umik? Celingukan kayak anak ilang, jadi ada dua cowok yang terus ngedatengin dan tanya-tanya aku perlu dibantu apa … “

“Mereka namanya siapa? Terus kamu ditemenin terus tadi?”

“Sooil, sama Chan! Ya nggak ditemenin terus sih soalnya mereka duduknya agak jauh dari aku di kelas. Tapi tadi aku ke kantinnya ditemenin. Seneng banget deh. Nggak ada lagi Bila anak ilang regional di hari pertama!”

_ Bila anak ilang regional _ memang julukan yang disematkan oleh Bila untuk dirinya sendiri karena dia punya kecenderungan untuk … hilang, atau tersesat, di mana saja. Di pusat perbelanjaan, di jalan menuju rumah teman, salah naik kendaraan umum. Malu bertanya sesat di jalan tampaknya peribahasa yang diciptakan untuk anak ini karena memang ia selalu terlalu malu untuk bertanya, yang berujung ia tersesat di tempat yang tidak familiar baginya.

“Keren juga ya mereka berdua bisa temenan di hari pertama terus bisa nolongin kamu juga pula.”

“Mereka ternyata udah temenan dari SMP, Umik,” Bila telah kembali dari mencuci tangan dan kakinya dan sekarang tengah mengunyah sepotong ayam goreng yang terhidang di meja. “Enak ya, udah ada temennya gitu,” lanjutnya sambil lalu.

Umik diam-diam mengangkat sebelah alis. Betul-betul suatu anomali putrinya ini di hari pertama sudah sedekat itu tidak hanya dengan satu, tapi dua orang, sampai tahu beberapa hal tentang latar belakang mereka.

Mungkin, memang masa SMA akan memberikan pengalaman yang berbeda untuk Bila.

* * *

Awalnya Umik kira pembahasan tentang dua teman baru Bila itu akan kemudian berhenti atau digantikan oleh teman-teman lain karena putrinya itu juga sering kesulitan mempertahankan pertemanan— terutama karena ia sering lupa membalas chat dan jarang chat lebih dahulu kecuali memang ada yang ia butuhkan.

Karena itulah lagi-lagi Umik terkejut ketika selama masa kelas sepuluhnya kedua nama itu masih sering ada dalam cerita-cerita Bila.

_ “Chan tuh jago banget nge-dance tau, Mik. Kaget banget dia tiba-tiba nawarin diri buat acara pensi padahal anaknya cengengesan gitu nggak jelas.” _

_ “Aku kok tiba-tiba pengen jadi guru TK ya, Mik? Ih, si Sooil sih, pake acara bilang jadi guru TK kayaknya seru, aku jadi ikutan kepengen!” _

_ “Kocak banget masa Sooil ngapalin nama kingdom-nya dibikin rap. Terus aku diajarin tapi kalo di aku jadi belepotan terus sama Chan dibikin lagu deh.” _

_ “Hari ini aku dibawain risol kah? Mau dilebihin boleh nggak? Sekalian buat Chan sama Sooil.” _

Begitulah.  _ Afterall _ , Bila terlihat senang-senang saja dengan kehidupan sekolahnya di menengah atas. 

* * *

Sampai suatu ketika, hari yang diekspektasikan untuk terjadi sebelas bulan lalu itu justru terjadi  _ sekarang _ , Bila yang pulang sekolah dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

Senyum Umik yang selalu tersungging setiap menyambut putrinya itu pulang sekolah langsung jatuh seketika. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik lengan Bila dan dibawanya duduk ke atas sofa di ruang tamu sebelum anak itu betulan terjatuh lemas di teras.

“Umik … “ kata Bila lemah dengan suara bergetar. “Aku harus gimana … “ 

Yang ditanya tentu saja tidak tahu apa jawaban yang harus diberikan, karena tidak memahami konteks dan duduk perkaranya. Tapi ia memberikan usapan lembut di rambut Bila yang sudah lepek setelah aktivitas seharian. Diurainya kusut yang ada di sana, walaupun tahu betul gestur yang sama tidak akan membantu mengurai kusut yang kentara ada di hatinya.

“Bila mau cerita?”

Anak itu bersandar lemas tapi perlahan-lahan apa yang terjadi hari ini mengalir dari bibirnya. Tentang sepulang sekolah kedua sahabatnya memintanya untuk jalan pulang bareng— yang sama sekali tidak aneh, karena tidak jarang mereka bertiga berjalan pulang bersama-sama sebelum berpisah untuk naik kendaraan umum ke arah rumah masing-masing.

Yang tidak biasa adalah mereka yang mengajak Bila untuk duduk sebentar di taman karena ‘ada yang mau kita omongin.’ Ia kira tadinya ini cuma masalah sepele seperti waktu itu mereka memintanya untuk memilih kaset PS yang mana yang sebaiknya mereka pilih untuk dibeli patungan—  _ penting banget _ kan.

Tapi harusnya ia curiga karena Sooil dan Chan sama-sama terlihat sangat gugup, yang sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa untuk dua orang dengan kepercayaan diri yang menyerupai artis ibukota itu. Jadi bayangkan betapa kagetnya Bila ketika perlahan-lahan Sooil mengatakan kalau mereka berdua— iya, Sooil  _ dan _ Chan— dua-duanya  _ suka  _ dengannya. Awalnya Bila berusaha bercanda dengan “ya iyalah kan kita temanan!”

“Kamu tahu bukan itu yang kita maksud, Bila,” datang dari Chan, membuat gadis itu bungkam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Iya, memang dia tahu, tapi apa tidak bisa ia pura-pura tidak paham? Karena tidak mungkin untuk meminta waktu berputar kembali dan dibuat agar semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Bila paham, semuanya akan berubah setelah ini— atau justru sudah, karena detik itu pula ia sadar kalau beberapa hari yang lalu mereka terlihat canggung dan berkali-kali cari-cari alasan untuk tidak jalan bertiga, mungkin gara-gara ini juga.

“Jadi ini kita serahin ke kamu ya? Janji nggak akan ada yang berubah, apapun pilihan kamu.”

Tapi semuanya sudah  _ terlanjur _ , iya kan?

Karena itulah Bila cuma bisa menyeret langkah kakinya pulang. Bingung, linglung, … dan sedih. Karena bukan sekali dua kali ia mendengar tentang cerita persahabatan yang rusak, atau bahkan hancur karena cinta— meskipun memang ini cuma cinta monyet anak sekolahan yang ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah akan bertahan lama atau tidak.

Tapi justru itu yang membuat semua ini semakin membingungkan kan? Bila tidak yakin apakah ia harus memilih untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa terjamin longetivitasnya. Atau apakah nantinya ia bisa tidak memilih salah satunya, karena satu dan lain hal.

Tapi kalau mau jujur, Bila juga … tertarik. Meskipun selama ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan ke arah sana. Akan tetapi yang mereka sampaikan padanya tadi membuatnya sadar kalau baik Sooil maupun Chan keduanya adalah pemuda yang baik, yang Bila tidak akan keberatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

Yang mana pun.

Tapi di sini ia yang harus memilih.

* * *

Umik mendengarkan cerita Bila dengan seksama, kepalanya ditepuk-tepuk lembut dan disadarinya bagaimana putrinya ini sudah tumbuh begitu besar dan dewasa. Bila harus bersandar begitu jauh agar kepalanya pas di bahu Umik-nya, dan topik yang mereka bicarakan ini.

Siapa yang akan mengira secepat ini Umik harus melihat putrinya membicarakan tentang cinta? Cinta yang berpotensi menyakitkan pula, kalau dilihat dari ceritanya.

“Terus Bila mau gimana?” tanyanya hati-hati untuk tidak mendikte.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu pasrah. “Nggakpapa kan ya aku mikir dulu?”

“Ya nggakpapa. Kalo kamu memang terbebani banget bahkan kamu boleh nggak jawab apa-apa.”

Bila menggeleng perlahan. “Nggak bisa gitu, Umik. Aku nggak mau jadi orang jahat yang nerima validasi tapi nggak kasih kepastian.”

Saat itu, sekali lagi Umik merasakan bagaimana putrinya ini sudah begitu dewasa. 

Dan ada rasa bangga yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan melihatnya tumbuh besar dengan hati emas seperti ini.

* * *

Chan dan Sooil berteman dari tinggi mereka masih seratus lima puluh lima sentimeter hingga sekarang, empat tahun setelahnya, keduanya sudah lebih tingga dua puluh senti. Satu hal yang membuat mereka cukup dekat dengan minimal konflik adalah  _ selera yang sama sekaligus berbeda _ . Lucu sekali bagaimana mereka berbagi selera  _ game _ sehingga bisa patungan setiap ada yang keluar dari seri yang mereka suka. Tapi di sisi lain selera makannya berbeda sehingga selama ini mereka tidak pernah perlu kuatir berebutan apapun— dan bahkan kadang perbedaan ini menjadi bahan olok-olok yang tidak pernah lebih dari bercandaan saja di antara keduanya.

… Sampai mereka mengenal Bila.

Selain makanan, satu hal lain yang mereka tidak pernah berebut adalah … pacar. Tidak banyak memang pengalaman berpacaran mereka, hanya dua atau tiga orang selama mereka berteman, dan yang seperti ini tidak pernah menjadi masalah.

Sampai Sooil menyadari sahabatnya ini menatap dan memperhatikan Bila dengan cara yang serupa dengannya.

“Lu naksir Bila ya?” tanya Sooil tanpa basa-basi setelah ia yakin akan dugaannya.

Chan mengangkat sebelah alis, bertanya-tanya dari mana asalnya pertanyaan ini. Sejenak ia mempelajari raut wajah Sooil dan tanpa kata ia sadar, sahabatnya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Lah,” Chan merespon singkat. “Lu juga ya?”

Sooil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di samping Chan. “Kalo lu emang sayang banget, gue mundur nggakpapa,” katanya.

Chan, tentu saja, tidak terima. “Kok lu mutusin seenaknya? Kebalik nggak sih? Lu kayaknya yang lebih sayang. Jadi gue aja yang mundur.”

Perbincangan itu, tidak menemui titik ujung, dan mereka berdua menjadi diselimuti canggung yang tidak terelakkan karena urusan yang belum selesai.

* * *

Keduanya berusaha bersikap saja, mengabaikan dahi Bila yang berkerut ketika sejuta alasan di bawah matahari digunakan untuk menghindari bertemu bertiga. Dan raut wajah Bila suatu hari yang jatuh ketika untuk kesekian kalinya mereka tidak bisa jalan pulang bertiga, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara.

“Kita ngomong aja kali ya, ke Bila? Kita serahin keputusannya ke dia.”

“Jahat banget nggak sih, menurut lu? Kasian anaknya nggak tau apa-apa tiba-tiba disuruh mikir, disuruh milih.”

“Mungkin. Tapi kita butuh ngomong, walaupun sekedar biar nggak nyesel besok-besok.”

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak hari itu dan Bila masih belum bisa memberikan jawabannya. Tapi paling tidak, saat ini ia senang karena pertemanan mereka kembali seperti semula— meskipun tentu saja ada kekhawatiran yang membayang kalau-kalau hal ini akan berubah setelah ia memberikan jawaban.

“Jumat ke rumah yuk!”

Jawaban serentak “ … hah?” dari keduanya dibarengi dengan ekspresi kaget yang nyata membuat Bila tergelak.

“Beneran. Sama Umik disuruh ajakin main ke rumah. Kalo mau nanti Umik  _ baking _ sama masak yang banyak!”

Sooil dan Chan ngeri juga, sebenarnya. Karena mereka tahu Bila sempat bercerita dengan Umik-nya tentang “pernyataan cinta” mereka. Bagaimana kalau sampai sana mereka … dijewer karena membuat putri kesayangannya bingung dan sedih? Bagaimana kalau makanan mereka diracuni … ?

Tapi Bila meyakinkan kalau Umik sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengajak mereka main ke rumah, dan kalau Umik cuma ingin kenal-kenal dua orang sahabat yang membuat Bila senang selama SMA itu saja.

(Umik cuma tidak bilang kalau ia juga ingin melihat langsung dua orang remaja yang tengah dipertimbangkan putrinya itu).

* * *

Tentu saja tidak inside jewer-jeweran atau peracunan makanan seperti yang mereka berdua khawatirkan. Hanya makan-makan dan bincang-bincang yang awalnya canggung luar biasa karena baik Chan maupun Sooil sama-sama merasa Umik  _ intimidating _ — walaupun Umik bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa yang terkesan menakutkan.

Tapi sore itu berakhir dengan keduanya pulang membawa sekotak makanan di tangan, serta senyum yang jauh lebih rileks setelah yakin kalau tentu saja Bila bisa menjadi gadis sebaik itu, karena Umik-nya juga seorang wanita yang baik dan perhatian.

Keduanya bahkan berjanji lain kali akan mampir lagi, dan mereka pun pulang diiringi lambaian tangan Bila yang antusias di teras rumah.

* * *

“Menurut Umik gimana?” tanya Bila setelah ia selesai membantu mencuci piring dan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan.

“Apanya?” tanya Umik tidak mengerti sambil mengelap konter dapur yang tadi belum sempat dibersihkan.

“Ih. Ya mereka berdua!”

“Oh? Ya baik? Ganteng?”

“Menurut Umik mending Bila sama yang mana?”

“Loh. Kok tanya Umik? Ini pacar mau buat Umik atau buat kamu?”

Bila tentu saja  _ merajuk _ mendengar pertanyaan itu. 

“Kamu tanya gitu soalnya udah kepikiran seseorang terus mau tanya pendapat Umik aja kan sebenernya?” tembak Umik tepat sasaran, karena Bila langsung tergeragap malu dan mencoba mengelak— meski tentu saja langsung ketahuan kalau ia sebenarnya tengah salah tingkah. “Coba bilang ke Umik, siapa dan alasannya apa.”

Lucu sekali bagaimana Bila kemudian tersipu malu karena ditanya demikian. Umik juga akhirnya jadi ikut senyum-senyum melihat putrinya seperti itu. Tidak berkata apa-apa, Umik memutuskan untuk menunggu Bila akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Bila … “ Bila memulai kalimatnya. Tapi baru satu kata wajahnya kembali merah padam. “Bila … suka Sooil, Umik.”

Umik menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap netral, mengangguk perlahan untuk memberi tanda bagi Bila untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Kita kalo lagi ngomongin hobi seru banget, Umik. Bisa serius banget kalo udah ngomongin film yang sedih-sedih. Terus teriak-teriak nggak jelas kalo bayangin mau  _ bungee jumping _ bertiga.”

Mendengar bagian yang  _ itu _ , Umik mengangkat sebelas alis. “ _ Bertiga _ ?”

“Ya nggakpapa kan semakin banyak semakin seru!” Melihat alis Umik semakin naik Bila buru-buru menambahkan, “ … dan aman?”

“Umik bahkan nggak yakin kalian bakal dibolehin sama operator di sana buat terjun bertiga, deh.”

“Kan belum dicoba, Umik. Jadi nggak tau!”

“Oke jadi kamu sama Sooil sama-sama semangat buat aktivitas  _ outdoor _ kayak gitu. Terus apa lagi?”

“Kalo yang poin kedua Bila butuh bantuan Umik, deh. Takutnya ini cuma perasaan Bila aja.” Melihat anggukan Umik Bila melanjutkan, “kayaknya ya, menurut perasaan Bila, Sooil tuh sedikit, sedikiiit lebih  _ eager _ buat nyenengin Bila? Tapi nggak tau ini cuma perasaan aja atau nggak!”

Umik manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Bila. Sejujurnya walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu kemarin ia bisa melihat hal itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sooil menyisihkan  _ cookies _ yang tidak manis untuk Bila, paham kalo putrinya itu lebih suka makanan yang tidak manis, juga bagaimana Sooil yang buru-buru bangkit untuk menyapanya ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu. Di mata Umik, Sooil adalah sosok yang cukup dewasa untuk mengimbangi putrinya yang kadang masih kekanakan, barangkali karena posisinya sebagai anak semata wayang.

Tentu saja ini bukan berarti Chan tidak berusaha, karena ia juga melihat bagaimana Chan bisa menjadi teman yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Bila. Karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka bercanda sampai pukul-pukulan (dengan tidak keras-keras tentu saja).

(Dan karena Umik tahu Bila akan memilih Sooil, ia benar-benar berharap mereka bertiga masih tetap bisa berteman baik setelahnya).

Umik pun mengkonfirmasi apa yang dirasakan Bila sesuai dengan pengamatannya.

“Terus apa lagi?”

Anehnya, wajah Bila  _ semakin  _ memerah. Rasanya Umik belum pernah melihat wajahnya semerah ini setelah ia beranjak remaja.

“Yang terakhir mungkin bakal kedengeran aneh buat Umik tapi jangan  _ judge _ !”

“Emang Umik suka nge- _ judge  _ gitu ya?”

“Sering! Kalo Bila belagak kayak orang gede Umik suka ngegodain Bila,” mata putrinya itu menyipit curiga, membuat Umik kembali tertawa melihatnya.

“Ya udah kali ini Umik nggak akan bilang-bilang apa deh,” Umik membentuk gestur menutup mulutnya dengan menarik  _ zipper _ imajiner di depan bibir.

“Ih ya nggak gitu juga, Umik … “ Bila  _ ngambek _ digoda terus seperti itu.

“Iya, Sayang. Iya. Komentar boleh tapi jangan  _ judging _ .  _ Sounds good _ ?”

“Jadi,” Bila memulai kalimatnya. Lupa kalau membuka kalimat dengan kata ‘jadi’ biasanya berujung diolok-olok karena belum-belum sudah menyimpulkan. 

Tapi Umik sudah janji untuk tidak menggoda Bila lagi, jadi ia hanya diam saja mengulum senyum.

“Jadi Sooil tuh anak kedua kan, Umik. Punya kakak cowok satu dan adeknya banyak. Jadi Bila … “ Bila ragu-ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya. 

Umik menyadari kalau poin yang akan disampaikan ini jauh lebih serius daripada yang tadi-tadi. Jadi diulurkannya tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut tangan Bila yang tergeletak di atas meja.”

“Bila semacam … jadi pengen bareng sama Sooil buat … buat jalan bareng di masa depan? Bantuin Sooil? Nggak tau juga bantuin gimana tapi rasanya pengen bareng-bareng gitu sama Sooil, Umik. Apalagi kakak pertamanya bentar lagi mau berangkat ke luar negeri soalnya dari tempat kerjanya dipindah tugas. Pasti … pasti nggak gampang jadi Sooil jadi Bila pengen nemenin?”

Bila tidak berani memandang ke arah Umik, menunggu respon yang tidak kunjung datang.

“Aneh ya, Umik? Padahal Bila masih SMA tapi ngomongnya kayak bakal selamanya sama Sooil, jadian aja belum.”

Tangan Bila lalu ditarik pelan, tanda agar anak itu pindah duduk di sebelah Umik. Yang langsung dilakukannya dengan otomatis masuk ke dalam pelukan Umik. Walaupun ia sudah besar. Walaupun mungkin teman-temannya tidak ada lagi yang pernah seperti ini dengan orang tuanya.

“Nggak aneh, kok,” Umik akhirnya menjawab dengan usapan lembut di kepala. “Nggak masalah kamu mikir kayak gitu. Justru Umik bangga kamu punya niat buat bantuin Sooil walaupun belum tau caranya. Bila tau kan niat nggak kalah pentingnya sama tindakan? Cuma memang Bila perlu inget, kalo nggak banyak cinta semasa SMA yang awet. Dan cinta nggak cukup cinta aja, usahanya juga harus banyak. Mungkin akan ada masanya Bila capek cinta sama orang, akan ada masanya Bila bertanya-tanya usahanya selama ini tuh ada hasilnya nggak. Jadi kalo Bila pengen sama Sooil, pengen bareng-bareng sama Sooil buat waktu yang lama, diinget-inget kalo usahanya juga pasti nggak gampang gitu ya?”

* * *

“Beneran kan apa pun pilihan aku, nggak masalah?”

“Kalo bermasalah kita beneran nggak akan minta kamu milih, Bila.”

Bila mengulurkan kedua tangannya, dan ketika disambut, ia menarik kedua temannya itu, dengan Sooil ditarik sedikit lebih keras hingga tubuh tingginya merapat dengan Bila. 

“Di sini, aku udah ngambil selangkah di persimpangan jalan. Tapi aku beneran berharap, sebagai apapun, kita tetep bisa bareng di perjalanan ribuan kilometer ke depan.”


End file.
